


The Marker ''Mess''

by Albeeboo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albeeboo/pseuds/Albeeboo
Summary: Taichi attempts to show off his drawing skills to a certain someone, but this obviously doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Sakuma Sakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	The Marker ''Mess''

A spectrum of color could be seen in practically every spot in Taichi's side of the room. The bookshelf? An empty cup where a handful of markers were once contained. The end table? A tipped over box. The floor? A huge mess of markers lay sprawled out all over it. The cause of all of this? Blame Kazunari. A certain someone heard from him that "girls n' guys love a good artiste" and that it would be "totally lit" if he could show off his drawing skills to the someone he was wanting to impress. 

The instructions were simple.  
1\. Come to room 105.  
2\. Wear short sleeves.

As bizarre as it sounded, Sakuya still obliged. He started to question it until he saw the paper taped on the door. Written out in graffiti lettering was "Taichi's Tattoo Shop" with doodles spread along the border.

And now we're brought to the marker mess.

"Sakkun! You came!" A clearly excited Taichi waved from one of the only clear spots on the floor. 

"Yep!" Sakuya nodded, smiling just as much as ever, and sat down beside him.

"So, should I get to work? Or do ya have something in mind? I can totally do whatever, so just let me know!" 

The other boy laughed and insisted on letting Taichi do whatever he wanted to, or in his words "I'm open to anything. I can't wait to see what you come up with!" 

He was way too trusting. 

The marker tattoo artist wielded his tools and began drawing on Sakuya's arm. It started off as a few simple emoticons, but soon started to evolve into a whole sleeve of chaos on not just one, but both arms. Blue, yellow, and red scribbles covered Sakuya's limbs just as much as the clutter took over the floor. Still, Sakuya was encouraging, complimenting whatever was happening on his skin. The human canvas giggled occasionally when the ink brushed against him, but he stayed still as best as he could until Taichi was done.

"How do you like it?" Taichi felt he asked confidently, but still was a little hesitant inside. Would Sakuya be impressed? Would he regret suffering through this whole shenanigan? Or would he, perhaps, say he did like it?

"I love it, Taichi! I can really see all the good parts of your personality in these." Sakuya pointed to a few obscure shapes and went over why he liked each one. He might not have acknowledged the artistic part of Taichi before, but he definitely did now. In fact, he wanted to try giving him some tattoos of his own.

"Um, would it be okay if I tried tattooing on you too?" 

Taichi felt a blush spread over his face. Not only did Sakuya like his work, but he complimented it AND wanted to try it on him? Ultimate score. He mentally thanked Kazunari for this brilliant idea. 

"Ye-yeah, of course! Go for it!" 

Smooth. 

Rather than using every color in the universe, Sakuya chose only red and pink for his doodle-tattooing. The color pallette suited him, Taichi thought as he rolled up his sleeves.

The marker ran along Taichi's arm slowly and carefully. It was hard for him not to squirm around from the ticklish sensation. Sakuya was extremely focused on making his work look good, apparently. It would be worth it to see his artwork on him in the long run, right? He just had to hang in there and compose himself for the beauty that lay ahead. 

That plan helped until the ink started doing swirls and whirls around and around and-

"AHAHA! S-Sakkun, you gotta stop that!-" 

Fit of laughter commenced.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sakuya asked, his innocence making him oblivious.

"No, no! It just tickled, that's all!" Taichi waved his hands around frantically and shook his head in an attempt to calm down again. "You're doing great, I promise!"

That seemed to get Sakuya motivated again. The swirling resumed, but less ticklish this time around. The marker strokes got smaller after a little while, and at last, the struggle for stillness was over.

"I ended up going a little overboard.." Sakuya laughed nervously and snapped the caps back on the markers.

Taichi was finally free to move around and actually look at the finished product. His eyes moved to see a huge, ornate sakura tree trailing up the whole side of his arm, and little petals drawn in some of the clear spaces. Now it was his turn to be impressed.

"Woah!.." Taichi gasped out loud. He was left kind of speechless at what Sakuya had drawn, but his face did all the talking for him.

"Are you feeling okay, Taichi?.." 

He was still so innocent.

"Wha-what?! No! I-I mean yes, yeah, I'm good! You're amazing, Sakkun! Totally perfect! You're an expert at drawing cherry blossoms, you know?" Taichi sputtered out everything rapid fire, sweating profusely. 

Sakuya laughed, a sound so sweet that it melted Taichi's heart even more, much to his dismay.

"Well, I learned from the best of the best! And that's you!"

Poor, poor, smitten Taichi. His face was completely hidden with his hands now. One more comment or action from the boy beside him and he'd be done for. He stammered a muffled thank you, which was all he could do in this condition.

Unfortunately for him, his condition was going to get a whole lot more frazzled. 

Soft, gentle arms wrapped around his waist, and fluffy magenta hair brushed against his shoulder. 

"Thank you, Taichi."

System overload.

A red blur practically flung himself into Sakuya's arms, heart pounding and head swimming. This is where he passes out. Or worse.

"N-NO! AAH, YOU'REWELCOME,ILOVEYOU!" 

Sakuya looked at him with what seemed like a mix of confusion, surprise, and after a moment, joy.

"I love you too! You're one of the best friends I've ever had.. and I wanna hang out with you like this more often."

Well, at least he didn't outright reject Taichi's sudden confession. 

Taichi clung onto him tightly, smiling as wide as humanly possible, face redder than his hair. 

As obvious as he felt like he was being with his feelings, he found it surprising that Sakuya didn't get that he meant LOVE love. 

Or, maybe he did.

There was a brief but firework-inducing moment of feeling on his cheek. This feeling, in better words, was a kiss. A kiss from Sakuya Sakuma himself.

Seriously, how was Taichi not passed out by now? Probably because he was crying. Crying into the arms of someone he loved and admired so incredibly much, not in his dreams, but right here in his room. In reality.

There was nothing that could happen that would separate Sakuya from the boy in his arms in this moment. There was nothing he wouldn't do to keep him smiling. 

Even if it meant hugging him on a marker covered floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing other people's SakuTai works got me into the ship and inspired me to make my own fic about them. They are just so cute together and make me happy.
> 
> This was also posted in A3! Amino a few weeks ago, but I wanted to put it on here as well.
> 
> (This will be my first time posting on AO3, hopefully I'm doing it right-)


End file.
